


Heelies

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amputation, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, Loss of Limbs, Prosthesis, Prosthetic Limbs, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Matt finds a cool use for something, inspired back from like sixth graders in 2012. Sketchers, you know? And best of all, he regrets nothing.Oneshot/drabble





	Heelies

Matt Holt's life could've been better, if he was gonna be honest with you. His father was dead--he had watched that happen, but at least he was in a better place now and not in anymore pain. He'd probably never see Katie or his mom again though, and that broke his heart. It was by some miracle, by mere chance, that he ended up seeing his best friend Shiro again. How, he didn't even know. 

Matt had to have his leg amputated. It had been a few years ago, and he had come to terms with it--it had actually caused him to get out of the work camp he and his father had been sent to. He had been rescued, and had somehow managed to actually recuperate afterwards. Anyway. Shiro hadn't known about it. It sort of came as a nasty surprise to him when he did end up seeing it in the end. 

"Hey," Matt said suddenly to him one day. "Watch this. This is like the best part."

Shiro cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, if you say so--"

Matt went back on his heels and because of the wheel on the back of his foot, he could scoot around on it like that. He looked back at Shiro with a huge grin on his face--and after everything that Shiro had been through too, it was really nice to see him smile again. 

"...heelies to escape your feelies~"

"You're such a nerd, Matt." Shiro called, arms crossed over his muscular chest. But his eyes twinkled gently, and his smile was genuine. That made everything worth it. 


End file.
